User blog:Faeriedust/Advanced 1-5 DD/CL Kira Kira Guide (HQ 80+)
As requested, I am composing this 1-5 sparkling guide. The instructions here are intended as guidelines only, based on how I play. The ideal technique for you may very depending on available ships/equips, playstyle etc. The Comp *'DD/CL flagship' **Should be kai with fully modernized armor, ideally level 40+ for best chance at MVP. **Equip your best ASW. Strongly reccommend to use 2 Type 3 Sonar, and 1 Type 3 Depth Charge. Upgrade these with Akashi for best result. *'DD' **Should be kai with fully modernized armor **Ideally level 20-25 range, for low repair timer and nonurgency of repair **Ideally full health, for best chance at survival and damage to prevent closing torp. **Equip with enough ASW to generally kill the enemy subs, but enough weaker than flag's to not steal MVP regularly (occasional miss unavoidable) **I usually use 2 Type 93 Passive SONAR and 1 Type 3 Depth Charge, and it works well with flag at lvl 40+. Type 94 Depth Charge may work better for you, if you are losing MVP regularly. *'BBV' **Fully modernized armor **Ideally your lowest level BBV for low repair timer and nonurgency of repair. **Ideally chuuha since damage output doesn't matter here. **Equip with as many large bulges as possible. Put your best asw planes in any remaining slots. *'CVL' **You can use scrap CVL (be prepared to lose it), in which case keep default equips. **If you're using nonscrap CVL, make sure armor is fully modernized and fill all slots with Anti-torpedo Bulge (Medium). **Ideally chuuha since damage output doesn't matter here. **If you are trying to CLEAR 1-5, consider equipping 1-2 asw planes on CVL (enough to kill weaker sub), rest can still be bulges. **Saiun sucks. With decent asw equips, you can kill most subs even in Red T. So it just makes YOU take more damage. Just bring a bulge, so you take less damage. The Technique Formation selection is pretty important. *'Node A' **Line Ahead formation -- IMPORTANT to reduce damage output against the single sub, so that your flag will get a chance to hit the sub. *'Node B' **Double line formation -- Again to reduce damage to the subs so that your flag has better chance to get one or both of her attacks in. Especially important if you put a plane on your CVL. (Why would you do this?) *'Node C' **Line abreast *'Node I' **Line abreast Why I sparkle on 1-5 I see a lot of people that think I'm crazy here, suggesting 1-5 over 1-1. So here's a comparison. Advantages *Can do many daily/weekly quests on 1-5 that you can't do on 1-1 (Bd8,Bw5,Bw10, Bm6) *Significantly faster than 1-1 (3 1-1 runs is generally 7.5 min for me, 1-5 run is generally 5 min) *More ship exp (~2k exp a run on 1-5) *More ranking points *Save scrap ships (if you use scrap ships on 1-1) *Can lose MVP easier on 1-1 (if you use escort) *Generally take less scratch damage on flag (if you don't use scrap ships on 1-1) Disadvantages *Significantly more resource consumption (can't use scrap DD/BBV). This can be reduced by using scrap CVL. *Generates some damaged ships (though mostly 1-2 hr repairs on DDs) *Can sometimes lose MVP *Need decent equips for optimal performance Sources *Myself http://www.twitch.tv/zeekcannon Category:Blog posts